Various business entities consume products during day-to-day operations. Some businesses may maintain an inventory of products on-hand so the products are readily available as a need arises for convenience, immediate use, emergencies, etc. Some products may have relatively long life spans, and accordingly, the products may remain in inventory prior to use of the products. However, for some types of businesses, perishable products may be used to perform various business operations. The values of the perishable products may decrease significantly, perhaps to zero, if they are not consumed or otherwise used prior to their expiration. Furthermore, depending upon the types of perishable products, some products may not be available for return back to the manufacturer, supplier, distributor or other entity from which the products were purchased and the loss of the value of expired, unused perishable products increases the costs of operating the businesses.
At least some embodiments of the disclosure are directed towards apparatus and methods to assist with management of products including perishable products.